User blog:Wassboss/Jason Vorhees vs Jack Torrance
Jason Vorhees: The Crystal Lake killer who is notoriously hard to kill. vs Jack Torrance: The Father turned killer by the ghosts in the overlook hotel Who is deadliest Note: This will be set before jason's resurection and thus he will not be immortal but he will still be very durable. Kitchen Knife.jpg|Kitchen Knife Machete.jpg|Machete Croquet Mallet.jpg|Croquet Mallet FireAxe.jpg|Fire Axe Voting System Votes with good reasons or that are 2 lines long will count as a full vote. Votes with bad reasons or that are only 1 line long will count as half a vote. Votes such as "Jason cause he's immortal" or "jack cause I like the shining " which have no real reason will not be counted. Just putting the warriors name will also not get a vote. Battle Bates Motel, Fairville, California, United States, October 20th,11:47pm '' Norman bates is sat a a desk, noting down figures in a small notebook. Business has been slow in the bates motel lately and he is struggling to make a profit. He taps the desk lightly with his fingers, chewing on his pencil as he tries to figure out the answer to a multiplication. Suddenly the unmistakable sound of smashing glass, echoes at the back of hotel, startling bates out of his mundane task. He cocks his head in the direction of the noise, hearing the crash as the back door of the kitchen is smashed open, rising to his feet quickly as he does. He begins his slow but quiet creep towards the kitchen, listening out for the sound of any movement. He reaches the kitchen and peers into the gloom, not being able to make out anyone but feeling the summer breeze waft through the open doorway. He reaches in a pushes down lightly on the light-switch, causing the bulb to flicker and then go dark. Noticing that the lights have gone out bates steps into the kitchen and puts his hand into the open cutlery draw, feeling around until he feels the handle of a large meat cleaver. He draws it out, unintentionally scraping the blade against the other pieces of cutlery, letting out a loud screech of metal on metal. His eyes register the movement in the shadows before his brain does and he just manages to step to the side, avoiding the swipe of a machete. He stumbles back and barely regains his footing before another swipe is inbound, cutting the sleeve of bates's shirt. Bates lunges forward at his attacker, slamming into him and pushing the knife into his shoulder, breaking the skin beneath the jacket. He barely has time to register the success before he feels a tight, cold grip on his wrist, twisting it around and causing him to drop the cleaver. He then feels a shoulder dig into his armpit, lifting him up into the air and slamming him up against the nearest wall. He tries to kick his leg out but to no avail as he feels the cold, sharp blade pierce his chest and dig into his lungs, making him gasp for air. He feels the resistance fade as his attacker releases his grip on him, letting him drop to the floor. He lands hard and cries out as the pain shoots through his body, gasping for breath. He feels the mysterious assailants presence and looks up, staring at his killer's soulless eyes. The last thing Norman Bates sees is the hockey mask of his supernatural aggressor before the machete comes down again. Jason Voorhees looks down at the body of his latest victim, watching the last remnants of life ebb away. He then reaches into the pocket of his jacket, fumbling around for a bit before he finds what he is looking for. He carefully removes a scrunched up, old piece of paper, unfolding it and looking at it's content. At the top is scrawly, shaky writing spelling the words "''Horror Icons" ''with a list of names below it. Starting from the top he drags his finger down over the words ''Freddy Krueger, Leatherface, Micheal Myers, Hannibal Lecter ''before finally stopping at the penultimate name,''Norman Bates,. ''He reaches down and dips his fingers in large gash across Norman's face, getting blood on the fingertips. He then draws a line through the name, wiping his fingers on the side of his machete. His eyes then move down onto the last name on the list, before dropping the piece of paper onto the floor, letting it float down over Bates' face. He then shambles off into the night, as the wind blows the paper of Norman Bates' face, revealing the last name on the list; 'Jack Torrance ''' Overlook Hotel, The Rockies, Colorado, United States, October 31st, 9:15pm '' The doors of the outlook hotel are thrown open with great force, letting in the arctic type wind weave it's way throughout the hotel. Jason Voorhees steps into the front entrance, the dried snow on his boots crunching on the carpeted floor. He shambles through the lobby, barely looking around at his surroundings, making a bee line to the staircase. He clambers up the stairs all the way up to the top floor not knowing why, driven by pure instinct and as he reaches the top a hotel door slams shut somewhere down the corridor. Jason turns his head towards the sound and as he does another figure steps out from the adjacent corridor. Letting out a roar of rage Jack Torrance charges at Jason, axe already swinging. Jason is too slow to react and the axe slams into his chest, driving him back with the sheer momentum to till he teeters on the edge of the top step. His free arm shoots out to grab onto the banister to steady himself and Jack tries to pull the axe out but it's stuck in deep and he has to get up close in order to get a grip on the head itself in order to wrench it free. Now holding it halfway up the handle he can swing it with more accuracy and tries to take Jason's head but the Camp Crystal Lake killer leans back and the blade narrowly misses his throat. The dodge makes him lose his grip on the banister and he starts to fall. He manages to grab hold of Jack's sweater and pulls him down with him, the two men tumbling violently down the stairs and all the way back to the hotel lobby where the two men are thrown apart by the impact. Jack Torrance raises his head from where he has landed and sees his axe lying a fair distance away from him, wrenched from his grip during the fall. He drags himself towards it mindlessly, the throbbing pain in his leg barely registering and he grips the handle and pulls himself to his feet. Jason is also on his feet but he had managed to keep hold of his weapon and the two men lumber towards each other, Jack's speed severely hampered by his injured leg. They both swing their weapons at each other at the same time and the machete slices through the head of the axe. Jack looks down at his broken tool and the momentary distraction allows Jason to bury the machete deep into Jack's right arm. Jack bellows in rage and uses the splintered edge of the handle to smack Jason across the face, blinding him with the splinters before slamming the same edge into Jason's chin, with enough force to knock the hockey mask off his face and lifting him off his feet. Slowly getting back up after the blow he finds his opponent has vanished further into the hotel, his trademark machete still embedded in his arm. Jason notices a trail of blood and shuffles after the grisly marker until he finds himself once more in a kitchen. Remembering that he doesn't have a weapon he opens up the nearby draws until he finds a suitable sized knife before continuing to follow the blood until it stops before the walk in freezer, the door ajar. Pushing it open, Jason searches down the rows of shelves but cannot find Jack anywhere and shuffles back towards the door when he something clatters from above. He looks up as Jack Torrance leaps from the shelf he has clambered up, croquet mallet in hand. "Here's Johnny" he screams and lands next to Jason. He swings the mallet with his uninjured hand and it whacks Jason across the face. The blow is weak though and Jason is barely fazed, his disfigured face unaffected by the blow. Jack swings the mallet in a frenzy but each connection does little more than make his opponent sway slightly. Lunging forwards suddenly and with surprising speed Jason buries the knife into Jack's neck. Jack grunts and tries to continue the assault but he is lost too much blood and Jason is easily able to pull out the knife and stab it in again and again until the Overlook Hotel caretaker lies motionless at his feet, his eyes still open in defiance even as all the life has ebbed away. Jason Voorhees looks down at his vanquished foe, the last opponent, the final horror icon. So caught up the occasion he doesn't notice the man in the Pig Mask slip into the room, swiftly moving towards him and jabbing a needle into his arm. ''Unknown Location, United States, November 1st, 10:24am '' Jason awakens inside a confined room in complete darkness, with no recollection of how he went from standing over the body of Jack Torrance to sitting in darkness. He tries to get up and shamble away but realises that something is attached to his head and he feels it his way around it, his numb fingers trailing over several sharp, teeth like bits of metal. Suddenly a bright light is shone into the room to reveal the attachment is a bear-trap, reversed on his head. Before he can even comprehend the situation a small television in the corner of the room flickers into life to reveal a puppet with a white face, black hair and piercing red eyes. "Hello Jason," the puppet says "I've heard of your little mission to eliminate all the horror icons and I've been watching your progress and I must say that I'm very impressed. However Jason, there is a new breed of horror icons and sadly you just don't belong anymore and your mission just proves it. They were the old horror icons, and I, my dear friend, am the new." Jason looks at the screen blankly. "And I want to play a game" '''Winner: Jason Vorhees ' Final Verdict Jason had the more deadly weaponry as well as being stronger and more durable than Jack Torrance which allowed him to dominate him in the close ranges the battle took place in. Category:Blog posts